


So slowly we edge into each others arms

by Velvet_Velour



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Body Worship, First Kiss, First Time, Kissing, M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, POV Alternating, Porn with Feelings, Unbeta'd, background pharmercy if you squint, not exactly canon compliant, with a pinch of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-28 16:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11421654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velvet_Velour/pseuds/Velvet_Velour
Summary: Hanzo Shimada joins Overwatch and discovers that a certain cowboy isn’t as annoying as he thought.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Title is from So by The Irrepressibles.

A training bot beeped loudly as an arrow hit it right in the head. Then it collapsed on the ground, right next to another one also with an arrow sticking out of its head. Hanzo narrowed his eyes at his targets, lowering his bow. The point of this exercise was to demonstrate his skills, but it took him exactly two minutes to destroy every single training bot, including the ones that were not–so–cleverly hidden behind obstacles.

He huffed with irritation; was that supposed to be so easy or did Winston underestimate him? He only hoped someone would later give him new arrows for the ones he just wasted on this pointless exercise. As the newest member of the Overwatch team (Overwatch 2.0 as Tracer liked to call it), he was well aware they wanted to check if he’s good enough. But this was yet another test that proved exactly nothing, at least in his opinion.

Hanzo turned and glanced at a small crowd observing his training.  Angela smiled at him and nodded, writing something down on her datapad. Three women in lab coats standing behind her were whispering one to another, glancing at him with the kind of expression on their faces that made him slightly uneasy. Lena raised two thumbs up. He was still very much confused by how _friendly_ everyone here seemed to be. Standing next to her was McCree in his signature cowboy attire. He observed Hanzo with his eyes narrowed, looking rather impressed.

“You’re pretty handy with that bow,” he said as Hanzo walked closer.

Hanzo’s brows knit. _Are you mocking me?_

“I received enough training to know how to shoot a training bot.”

“Whoa there, didn’t want to insult you,” McCree said quickly, blushing faintly. “If ya can’t tell, that was just my dumb way of giving you a compliment.”

“Well, yes, agent Shimada deserves every praise,” Mercy joined the conversation, much to McCree’s relief. His growing embarrassment was almost palpable. “I said it before, but I truly am happy to have you on our team.”

“Then maybe I’ll have other things to do than wasting my arrows on training bots?”

“We’ll certainly need you for more challenging tasks, don’t worry,” she replied, ignoring his annoyance. “First things first, though. Do you have time, perhaps tomorrow, to discuss other matters? Such as your uniform.”

“My uniform?”

Mercy nodded. “As much as Overwatch values everyone’s individuality and, uh, fashion choices, I think it’s better if we all have uniforms that represent –”

“What she’s trying to say here, love,” Lena explained, grinning, “is that you’re making a lot of people here blush. It’s kinda distracting for _some people_ having a half–naked guy like you running around the place,” she laughed.

Hanzo glanced at his clothes. Sure, this wasn’t traditional Western clothing but why was his kimono suddenly an issue when there was a guy wearing _spurs_ standing right next to him. How could they tolerate spurs, failing to notice they were completely impractical yet chastise him for wearing clothes that were not only nearly perfect for battle but also practical?

Or maybe it was about his tattoo? He glanced at his left arm. Did Overwatch have a strict no tattoos policy?

“Are you implying this isn’t a proper attire?”

McCree snorted. Hanzo shot him an angry glare. “Well now I think you don’t have to shoot arrows, just glare at people like that and they’ll drop dead,” McCree attempted to say jokingly despite his obvious embarrassment. He also seemed slightly disappointed, for unknown reasons. “No need to tell me to get lost, I’m leaving’…”

“See ya later!” Lena said before she and McCree walked away. Other spectators soon left as well, leaving Hanzo and Angela alone in the training room.

Mercy gave him a look that he couldn’t quite decipher. “Give him a chance. You two are more alike than you think.”

There were moments like this when Hanzo understood why people referred to Mercy as the “mom” of the team. She seemed like the kind of person who worried about everything and everyone. And who noticed many things that others didn’t.

“I thought we were talking about uniforms.” Hanzo let out a sigh. Perhaps he shouldn’t be so harsh.

“Yes, I think it’s a good idea for every member of the new Overwatch to wear a recognizable uniform, like we used to.” She typed something on her datapad, and showed a photo to Hanzo. It was taken during a celebration as there were balloons visible behind a small group of people posing for the photo.

Lena sat in the middle, waving at the camera. Behind her stood Angela and Jack Morrison, the latter looking significantly younger than currently. Ana Amari was next to Morrison, with Reinhardt on the far right. The man held a mug of beer instead of his signature hammer. On the left stood Torbjörn, the only one who wasn’t smiling. Everyone wore a blue uniform with an Overwatch logo. Hanzo imagined himself wearing similar clothes. He wasn’t so sure about a hat, though.

“The old uniforms were perfectly fine,” Angela continued, putting the datapad away. “We might consider bringing them back.”

“Seems reasonable,” Hanzo said. It was nice of her to ask about his opinion, although he was just a new member and didn’t have much to say. He wasn’t the one running the organization, after all.

“There’s one more thing I want to ask you,” she added after a moment of hesitation. “We’re organising a little party tonight. Would you like to join?”

Angela was polite enough to ask him even though he was sure she was probably the only one who even considered inviting him.

“It’s agent Amari’s birthday. Fareeha, I mean, but Ana will also be there. Her birthday was two days ago while she was on a mission, and she returned today,” she explained with a smile, putting a strand of hair behind her ear. There was a faint trace of blush on her cheeks, almost unnoticeable but it made Hanzo intrigued how much agent Amari meant to her.

“You haven’t met her yet, and I’m sure Fareeha will be delighted to meet you. You don’t have to bring anything. I say it’s a birthday party but really it’s more like a casual meeting. See you at eight?”

Hearing the subtle change in Mercy’s voice as she mentioned the woman’s name something like a hint of a smile appeared on Hanzo’s lips.

“I’ll gladly meet agent Amari,” he said in a casual voice. “She seems like a valuable member of the team.”

Angela’s eyes narrowed, just slightly, a smile never leaving her lips. “See you in the evening, then.”

 

* * *

 

Joining a birthday party of a person he never even met before wasn’t something he truly wanted to do. But Overwatch was a team, meaning that once in a while Hanzo could try socializing with other members. He wasn’t sure what they expected him to wear for the occasion (and Mercy’s vague comments still rang in his head), so he chose his regular clothes. Not that he had any other options, his wardrobe was quite limited, as he noticed with a pinch of worry.

Fareeha seemed a bit embarrassed by the whole thing, and thanked everyone at least four times. Mercy was by her side almost constantly, her hand on Fareeha’s shoulder, a gesture innocent enough so others wouldn’t think there was something going on between the two women. Hanzo did notice and allowed himself to smile.

Two hours later he decided it was best to leave. Not that anyone would notice his disappearance, considering that after the initial reactions (he lost count how many time he heard “Nice to meet you!” tonight), people gathered in small groups while he stood away from everyone, slowly sipping a drink, something cool and sweet that Lena put in his hand.

Hanzo looked around, everyone was more or less busy chatting, drinking or eating, put his empty glass on a nearby table, and walked to the door. Standing in the corridor, he let out a sigh.

“Leavin’ so early? The real party haven’t even started yet.”

Hanzo turned around to see McCree leaning casually on the wall. The door closed behind him with a quiet _whoosh_ , separating them from the rest of the group. He walked closer, his steps accompanied by the jingle of spurs. He wore his ridiculous cowboy attire, though his hat and revolvers were missing.

“I don’t think anyone noticed my disappearance,” Hanzo admitted, his voice flat. He wasn’t sure why he was talking to this man instead of simply ignoring him. The latter would be smarter, surely. Yet there was something in McCree’s eyes, and a certain tension in his voice, that made Hanzo a bit intrigued. Jesse McCree seemed… lonely. Hanzo narrowed his eyes; the man was among co–workers he’d known for years, why he was wasting time on someone he barely knew for a month?

“I did see you trying to sneak out,” Jesse said with a grin. There was a barely noticeable slur in his voice, hinting that he had just enough to drink to make himself braver.

“Don’t you have anything else to do other than spying on me?” Hanzo barked, surprised by how harsh his voice sounded.

“Do you always act like a complete asshole or only when I’m around?”

Hanzo glared, irritation burning in his heart.

“Genji was right about you…” the man shook his head, looking somewhat hurt.

“Did my brother tell you everything about me?” Hanzo asked, his voice a challenge. He took one step forward, then another until they were standing close. “You’re now some kind of an expert on me, Jesse McCree?”

“Of course not. But if you let me, I’d like to know more about you than those few things Genji told me,” McCree admitted, his voice oddly emotionless. “Getting to know you better… Now, that would be… nice, I think.”

Hanzo hesitated, his annoyance changing to embarrassment and confusion. He expected a battle, not complete defeat. After weeks of stupid comments and taunts, he thought it was finally time to resolve matters with Jesse McCree once and for all. He had enough of the cowboy, his very presence irritating him to the core in a way he’d never experienced. Besides, he had enough of Angela’s mysterious glances, as if she knew something he didn’t.

_Give him a chance. You two are more alike than you think._

Hanzo’s hands trembled, and he hated himself for that. As if sensing that, McCree reached out for Hanzo’s right hand, then placed a kiss on the knuckles. Hanzo watched, transfixed, as McCree continued kissing his hand, unable to react, his head devoid of thoughts.

He was left completely dumbfounded when McCree began kissing his fingers. Part of him viewed this situation as completely ridiculous, though deep within him there was something else that stirred impatiently, his eyes fixed on the cowboy’s face.

“If you don’t want to say anything, ‘s fine. I’ll tell you what I think about you, then,” Jesse’s breath was hot on his skin. “When you hold that bow of yours and fight with such precision and finesse… That’s a sight to behold. I can watch you all day. Then at night I wonder how would it feel to do something like _this_.”

He put Hanzo’s index finger in his mouth, kissed and licked, then added another finger as if trying to worship every part of the hand with his mouth. Hanzo froze, his mind drifting away  to places filled with dangerous thoughts, his face flushed.

“And I wonder,” McCree continued, pressing Hanzo’s hand to his cheek, “if you ever let me do what I want to do to you since the moment I saw you.”

His voice was low, eyes dark. _Did they change colour?_ , Hanzo thought idly.

“What is it?” he asked despite himself, despite his rational mind telling him to back away. He wasn’t sure if something happened to his voice or was it always shaking so much. “What do you want, McCree?”

“Do you want us to continue?” the question hung in the air like an axe.

Hanzo couldn’t tell how many times he’d been annoyed with this man during the past month. The more Jesse McCree pushed him, the more Hanzo hated the man, or so he thought. Yet now he found him irresistible, his charm not irritating but endearing. With every breath Hanzo wanted him more.

“Yes,” he said. It was like with this one word alone he opened gates to heaven or hell (he wasn’t sure which). “Now tell me what do you want.”

“What do I want?” he leaned in, nose brushing Hanzo’s cheek. “This, for a start.”

Despite knowing what was about to happen, Hanzo still could feel his whole body shiver as their lips met. McCree was smiling, that bastard, yet whatever irritation was left in Hanzo’s heart evaporated as soon as he gave in to the kiss and the overwhelming _want_ that dominated his thoughts.

McCree smelled vaguely of alcohol, with a faint taste of cigars on his tongue. Hanzo wasn’t sure if it was good that he noticed all those details. After all he shouldn’t care… yet at this point he cared a bit _too_ much.

“And this.”

McCree’s hand landed on Hanzo’s waist, pulling them close together for another kiss. The first one was a test of sorts, perhaps to see if they both wanted this. The second one, however, was a kiss of two people who needed each other with so much desperation and desire Hanzo thought they were going to devour each other.

In a brief moment of clarity, Hanzo felt panic rising in his throat. He was sure there was a camera somewhere around here, he couldn’t see where it was exactly. And not like they were hiding, in fact they stood in plain view, anyone could walk in on them. Being seen making out with a co–worker was something Hanzo would rather avoid.

It was a tremendous task to think straight again, break the kiss, grasp McCree’s hands and gently push him away. Hanzo could feel his face burn, even more heat gathering deep within him. By the look on the cowboy’s face it was clear he felt the same.

“Not here,” he said firmly despite his voice shaking. Years of training prepared him for all kinds of battles; for this situation – not so much.

“You’re right. Let’s go someplace else. Unless…” McCree’s confidence evaporated as he hesitated, giving Hanzo a pleading look. His face was still flushed, eyes dark with lust, yet there was something else in them, something he tried very hard to hide so he wouldn’t feel exposed and vulnerable.

_Are you used to people not wanting you?_ Hanzo wanted to ask. Instead he decided to ignore that strange feeling in his gut, and caressed Jesse’s face. The way McCree leaned in to his touch made something inside him howl.

“Let’s go. Together.”

McCree smiled. It was a genuine, happy smile with only the tiniest hint of sadness in his honest eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: this fic was also posted on [tumblr](https://velvetvvelours.tumblr.com/post/162677830871/so-slowly-we-edge-into-each-others-arms-hanzo) if you prefer to read it there.

In retrospect, Hanzo expected something fast and rough. Something far from complicated. Something that would happen one time only, because he could allow himself that much. He could pretend he didn’t know where all those desperate needs came from. He was always good at pretending, after all.

The moment McCree closed the door behind them he walked right to Hanzo. The space between them rapidly disappeared, Jesse pulling him in for a heated kiss. It was when Hanzo knew it certainly wasn’t anything like he expected.

From a distance McCree was loud and obnoxious; this close, however, it was amazing how gentle he was. His metal arm caressed Hanzo’s neck, the touch of metal surprisingly warm. The room was dark, the only light coming through a window above a bed. At first Hanzo was glad; perhaps McCree wouldn’t notice how flustered he is, the foolish blush on his face. Then he wished he could see how Jesse transformed into this gentle creature kissing him with need and want second only to his own. Hanzo wanted to see more, and his hands trailed down to unbutton Jesse’s shirt, touch the skin beneath the fabric.

“Not takin’ things slow, I see,” McCree joked when the broke the kiss. “Good to know we’re on the same page.”

Every witty retort evaporated from Hanzo’s mind, so instead of replying he kept silent, focused on getting the shirt off the cowboy. McCree didn’t waste any time either, his hand glided down Hanzo's neck to slip his kimono off his shoulders. Then he pulled on the hair tie until it gave up and fell to the floor on the growing pile of discarded clothing.

“Never seen you with your hair down,” McCree said, eyes fixed on Hanzo’s face, watching him intently, a smile dancing on his lips. “You’re a beautiful man, but you know that, don’t you?”

“Is this your strategy of seduction?” Hanzo didn’t quite appreciate the shiver in his own voice. “Pointless compliments?”

“There’s nothin’ wrong with compliments,” McCree chuckled. He leaned in, his breath tickling Hanzo’s skin. “Especially when they’re true.”

Hanzo huffed though in the midst of all this his irritation was barely a faint echo. He opened his lips, hungry for another kiss, but McCree turned his head.

“How can you not notice all those looks people give you?” he whispered, lips hovering above the skin. “And I’m one of those fools. You’re the prettiest thing I’ve ever seen. And the things you do with that bow of yours… But I told you that already…”

Hanzo never quite appreciated flattery, yet as much as he wanted McCree to shut up, for some inexplicable reason he craved to hear more.

“You talk too much.” He cupped the man’s cock trough the fabric of jeans, revelling in the way Jesse’s breath hitched and the small moan escaping from his lips. Without thinking he got rid of the rest of his clothes. Forcing calm into his voice, he asked, “How do you want me?”

At that moment McCree’s confidence shattered, eyes gaping at Hanzo like he didn’t really believe in what he was seeing. His eyes travelled down the archer’s body, the blush on his face going a shade darker. Then he blinked, and his smile was back, the kind of smile Hanzo hated at first yet wasn’t so sure about it now. His opinion might yet change.

“I want you to lie down and relax,” Jesse replied, pushing Hanzo down on the bed. There was a slight shake to his voice betraying his nervousness.

He straddled Hanzo’s hips and leaned in, body hovering above his lover, not quite touching, not yet. The loss of contact was so maddening that Hanzo put his hand on the back of Jesse’s neck, pulling him close for some much needed friction. His own lust was making him ashamed but he cared little as the man’s body was pressed to his.

“Let me see you first. I’m as eager as you are, believe me,” McCree chuckled, breaking their kiss once again. He straightened his back and looked down at Hanzo, his eyes dark. His fingertips travelled down Hanzo’s body, a feather–like, maddening touch. He grasped Hanzo’s hand and lifted it up to place a kiss on the palm.

At first Hanzo wanted to slap him, all that sappiness making him uncomfortable in a way he couldn’t fully understand. He didn’t, letting the cowboy do as he pleased, idly wondering if he’s enjoying that a little too much. He was already half hard, and they haven’t even started anything _serious_ yet. Was he so touched–starved that he couldn’t think clearly?

McCree kissed his hands, whispering praise that Hanzo pretended to ignore (it was too much, he discovered, feeling a squeeze in his chest).

“Never met a man like you. The fact that you let me kiss you, that you’re here with me... it’s driving me crazy.”

Hanzo moved his hands to Jesse’s belt so the cowboy wouldn’t notice they started to tremble. Enough was enough; if the fool wanted to ramble they should have stayed at the party and have a discussion there. Hanzo bit his lower lip; was he just getting all impatient to get Jesse McCree naked? He cursed in his thoughts when for one brief moment he thought would break his fingers trying to unbutton the man’s jeans.

“Let me help you with that,” McCree laughed. He stepped off the bed to undress completely. He kicked his jeans carelessly aside then looked at Hanzo with his arm open as if to present himself for judgement.

Hanzo’s eyes lingered on the man’s body, committing every detail to memory; a trail of hair going down his stomach, pale scars here and there, the shape of his hips and the curve of his cock. At that moment Hanzo was certain this is the man deserving all that praise.

He should say something, even remotely close to the compliments he received. He wanted to say it, yet words caught in his throat and he could only observe as McCree reaches to grab a small bottle from the bedside table then he’s back on the bed with him.

He could tell this man how irritated he got sometimes because anger was easy to express. Anger was something Hanzo knew. Talking about his desire, however, his need? That was too much for him, making him afraid that certain words once spoken can’t be taken back.

Hanzo pulled McCree close for a kiss. If not words that maybe gestures would be enough. He wrapped his hand around Jesse’s cock and stroked. The cowboy groaned and cursed, his voice strained.

 “As much as I appreciate it,” Jesse gently gripped his wrist, “don’t do this to me, darlin’. I don’t wanna finish early.”

Hanzo couldn’t help but smile at the thought of having the man at his mercy. In any other situation it would be very amusing, for now, however, his own needs made him as much vulnerable.

Jesse opened the bottle, pouring the lube onto his hand. Hanzo shuddered at the touch of a finger, then another, working him open. McCree’s litany of pleas and praise was hypnotising, and he slowly relaxed into his touch.

As their lips met again, wet lips kissing him sloppily, Hanzo squeezes his eyes shut. His breath hitched as McCree pushed inside him, replacing his fingers with his cock. Hands clutching the bedsheet, he felt raw, exposed and open. Yet despite the initial discomfort he felt he needed more to sate the desire burning low in the pit of his stomach.

“You okay?” Hearing the question his eyes fluttered open. “God, you feel so good.”

The way Jesse looked at him made something inside him melt. With a sigh, Hanzo wrapped his hands around the cowboy’s neck.

“Yes,” he nodded, pressing their foreheads together. “Now move.”

He rolled his hips as an experiment of sorts to check how the man would react. To his amazement McCree let out a curse, then a strained groan. When he finally started to move it was Hanzo’s turn to swallow moans. He gripped McCree’s arms tight enough to bruise, clinging to his lover with so much desperation it felt like he was going to burst into flames. Tomorrow red marks would show the intensity of his need. Jesse picked up the pace and Hanzo groaned, because it was too much, his whole body on fire.

What happened then must have been only his imagination, because his tattoo flickered blue, and something like a roar sounded deep within his mind. His back arched, lips opening to moan words he’d never admit saying, words that made him vulnerable and exposed, words with so much need that it made him ashamed how lost and broken he felt.

 Hanzo fell into an ocean of pleasure, taking his sanity with him.

 

* * *

 

Jesse hid his face in the crook of Hanzo’s neck, words spilling from his lips, something he could barely understand himself, pleas and prayers. Their bodies moved together in a way that amazed him. It felt good, too good, and by the way Hanzo was clutching to him, nails scratching his shoulders, McCree could only hope the archer wasn’t going to regret this in the morning.

He found Hanzo’s lips and kissed him feverishly, eager to taste and feel more. Everything about this man felt so good Jesse knew he was already addicted. Hanzo moaned something in Japanese, something urgent and with so much need that hearing those words broke something inside Jesse.

So close to climax, McCree closed his eyes shut, overwhelmed by the smell and taste of this glorious man lying in his own bed with him. Even with his eyes closed, he noticed something like a blue light flickering in the dark, but that had to be just a trick of his feverish mind. One more thrust, and Hanzo arched his back so beautifully, moaning words Jesse failed to understand but knew were important. McCree finally let go, coming with a shudder, with his lover’s name escaping from his lips in a half swallowed moan.

He wanted to see Hanzo in that exact moment but the sheer intensity of his own climax made him keep his eyes closed. He rolled on the side, smiling with bliss. He’d been with men before, but this… He bit his lower lip to stop himself from grinning like an idiot.

After a longer moment he opened his eyes and glanced at Hanzo lying in a haze of pleasure, seed glistening on his stomach, his cock lifeless. That was quite a difference between the always calm and stoic Hanzo Shimada. Jesse opened his mouth but words didn’t want to come. For a second he worried his heart was about to burst.

“Darlin’,” he managed to whisper, “you are magnificent.”

Hanzo didn’t reply. The lack of reaction what was rather odd, considering how he was always prepared to argue with Jesse no matter what the cowboy said.

“Hanzo?” McCree tried again, patted the man on the cheek. No reaction.

Jesse McCree never panicked much. He certainly wasn’t a calm type, but he was far from panicking even in the toughest situation. But he was very close to panicking now, as he stared at a naked body of the newest member of Overwatch lying lifelessly on the bed right next to him. Sure, he could see Hanzo’s chest rising and falling, meaning the man was breathing. But the lack of reaction was concerning, to say the least, making Jesse think of some impossible scenarios.

Did he… Did he, _somehow_ , broke agent Shimada?

“Hanzo..?” He poked the archer’s chest, again receiving no reaction.

He blinked, stared at Hanzo for about a minute. All things considered he didn’t know much about the man. Doubt and worry bloomed in his mind. What if something really did happen to him..?

Providing he managed to drag Hanzo’s body to infirmary, how could he ever explain this to Angela?

_Well, you know, doc, after a month of pinning I finally got into Hanzo’s pants. Yes, it’s agent Shimada I’m talkin’ about, the older Shimada, mind you. You know Genji’s like a brother to me. Anyway, we had a magnificent fuck, I mean have you s e e n the man? The problem’s that I dunno what happened next. I guess I’m too much to handle. Get it, doc?_

Then his mind produced an image of Mercy hitting him hard in the head with her staff. He winced just imagining how much would it hurt. Angela was rather small but he’d seen her in action, she was a feisty lady.

And how would he ever explain that he and Hanzo are sort of, _maybe_ , kinda a thing now..?

During the past month, he had expected to fail, mainly because Hanzo seemed like someone completely uninterested in men. Or people, in general. Life was full of surprises, as it turned out. Too bad one of them included this weird situation when Jesse wasn’t sure if he had just fucked his lover into oblivion.

He began to seriously consider contacting Mercy, when all of a sudden Hanzo’s eyes fluttered open. McCree observed the archer, expecting a lot of shouting and punching, and braced himself for a fight of the century.

Hanzo yawned, covering his mouth with his hand. Then he turned his head to look at Jesse with heavy lidded eyes. Seeing something like a smile, a genuine _smile_ on his lips almost gave McCree a stroke.

“Are you okay, darlin’?”

“Do you wish to talk now?” Hanzo asked in a sleepy tone. “Can’t it wait till morning?”

“You wanna… sleep? _Here_?”

Hanzo frowned slightly. “Forgive me for assuming I can stay in your bed. Just give me a moment and I’ll be on my way.”

“No, no, no! Of course you can stay!” Jesse quickly assured, embarrassment making him blush like a newlywed maiden. “I’m not kickin’ ya out! It’s just you, uh, I think you passed out for a moment…”

Dark blue eyes observed him for a longer while.

“Hm.” Hanzo’s face was as emotionless as ever.

_That’s all ya gotta say?!_ Jesse felt his cheek twitch.

“Well, did you, er, did you enjoy it?” he blurted out, feeling like a complete moron.

“That was… something,” Hanzo admitted after a beat.

“Care to elaborate?”

Hanzo raked his hand through his dishevelled hair, eyes travelling down McCree’s body. After a moment of consideration, Hanzo put his hand on the other man’s chest and moved closer, much to Jesse’s surprise.

“I’m not your first lover. You don’t need me to tell you you’re good in bed, Jesse,” he whispered, his voice low, tracing invisible patterns on his lover’s skin. “I’m exhausted yet I crave more. This should answer all your questions.”

Breath caught in Jesse’s throat, his whole body shivered. Desire stirred deep inside him. His want was almost painful, that much he needed this beautiful man.

“Now let me sleep.” Hanzo pushed him away, a simple gesture that was like a slap right in the face. He covered himself with a blanket, and closed his eyes, a clear message that at the moment he wanted none of whatever Jesse had to offer. “If you wish to talk, then we shall talk in the morning. Or do other things if you’re not a big fan of talking.”

McCree blinked. Was Hanzo… teasing him? He could barely believe he wasn’t dreaming.

 

* * *

 

Winston shouldn’t do that. If Angela saw him now she would be mildly disappointed, reminding him he shouldn’t give in to his obsessions so easily. Lena would laugh. Other Overwatch members would probably be slightly confused as to why he was sneaking back to his lab carrying a suspicious amount of peanut butter jars.

Hearing a noise Winton stopped, looking around to see a door opening. Hiding behind a corner ( _Like a common thief!_ , a small voice in his head grumbled) he was hidden from the man who stepped outside and walked through the corridor. Winston adjusted his glasses. That was agent Shimada he was seeing, wearing his kimono in that odd way. What was different about him was that he had his hair down, and was that… was that a smile on his face? Winston couldn’t say if he had ever seen agent Shimada smiling. He observed him from a safe distance, feeling rather confused.

And would someone finally tell the man he shouldn’t run around the base like that? Half the female staff, and surprisingly many men, were constantly gossiping how good agent Shimada looked since the moment he arrived. It was slowly getting on Winston’s nerves. Just how many times people would tell him they thought agent Shimada was _oh so good looking_ , so muscular, and did Winston see that dragon tattoo _? No, Brenda, I don’t care about that damned tattoo because I have more important things to do, and so do you!_ He wanted to say one day. Luckily, he had enough patience to keep his mouth shut.

The whole situation was awfully funny to Lena for reasons unknown to Winston. And then there was McCree who had to make all those silly remarks every time Hanzo was around, the last one was something about a bow and–

_Oh._

Winston froze, his precious jars nearly falling to the floor.

Agent Shimada’s quarters were on the other side of the compound. This certainly wasn’t agent Shimada’s room. Winston knew this base so well he had its layout in his head.

This wasn’t agent Shimada’s room that agent Shimada just left at 5 o’clock in the morning…!!!

He didn’t need to see the number on the door to know whose room it was. Knowledge is power, some said. Too much knowledge, on the other hand, nearly gave him a heart attack.

Not that workplace romance was something new. But _these two_..?!

Winston tried very hard to merge with the wall, so that Hanzo didn’t see him. Thankfully agent Shimada walked the other way, never noticing a certain scientist holding a suspicious number of peanut butter jars.

_Humans are so complicated sometimes_. Winston let out a sigh and quietly went back to his lab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:   
> My headcanon here is that Hanzo’s dragons react to his strong emotions, so naturally _something_ happens when he’s having sex.  
>  As you can probably tell this is my first time writing a fic for Overwatch. Please let me know what you think, I’d love to hear your thoughts. Thank you for reading!


End file.
